


ZeRoyally Missing You

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze comforts Chilled. I'm bad at titles and writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZeRoyally Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=049j_3VYkG4  
> if you wanna listen to it while you read, though it's not that long.

Chilled was running. Armed with nothing but a wimpy flashlight, he sprinted down the thin hallway in terror, heart beating rapidly. He could hear heavy breathing behind him, gaining on him as he tried futilely to evade the pursuit of whatever was breathing down his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see a giant monster with glowing red eyes and a gaping mouth filled with sharp, serrated teeth. His heart skipped a beat and upon turning back around to look in front, he found himself rapidly approaching a wall. Dead end. He hit the wall and turned around, looking the monster in the face as it let out an earsplitting roar. Chilled closed his eyes, anticipating death.

 

He jolted upright in bed, covered in sweat, heart beating rapidly. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit bedroom, he jolted once more when Ze, who was sleeping next to him, shifted about, brushing against Chilled's arm. Chilled took a deep breath and slowly lay back down next to his lover, admiring his sleeping face. Chilled loved how innocent Ze looked in his sleep, despite how creepy that sounded. As Chilled gazed at Ze, the latter's eyes began to open and Chilled realized that he was stroking Ze's arm shakily.

 

"Hi," Ze whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Chilled nodded. "Yeah, just still kind of shaken from a nightmare." Ze nodded in realization and sat up in bed, Chilled following. He motioned Chilled closer and hugged him tightly. Chilled could feel the nerves melting away in Ze's embrace, and they lay back down entangled together. Chilled fell asleep slowly, happily, and feeling more in love than ever. His last conscious thought was of the ring he had bought for Ze yesterday, hoping to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

 

Chilled woke up in an empty bed. His pillow was tear-stained, his room dark and messy. He blinked away the last remnants of sleep and broke into devastated tears upon remembering real life.

The ring he'd bought lay on the other end of the room, never to be seen by his love.

Ze was dead.

Chilled was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
